Mulder and reyes rp 2
by Juliana Trastarr
Summary: what happens when Agent Mulder and Agent Reyes and held captive by idiots? ((yet another rp with my bff navana))
1. Revolver

Reyes: Special Agent Monica Reyes walked down the busy DC Street. I have to be out of here in a half an hour... I'll never make it...I'll try. I need to make this deposit. She turned into the glass bank doors. The reflection of the cars swirled in the imperfections of the bulletproof doors, as they swung open and closed. Inside was about twenty or so people waiting in line.   
  
Mulder: Special Agent Fox Mulder sat at his desk in the basement office... waiting. He was waiting for something, although he knew not what. So he sat there, throwing his #2 pencils at the ceiling.   
  
Reyes: Impatiently, Reyes tapped an envelope on the counter next to her. She looked at the wall clock above the long line of bankers, down at her watch, than she went back to standing and waiting. Behind her stood a relatively tall man in a black trench coat. He looked like he, too, was in a pretty big hurry. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shift his weight. Normally, this wouldn't be an unusual thing, but along with the movement came a metallic clinking. Then she heard it. The Clear, distinct noise of a revolver getting armed to be fired. Quickly she picked up her cell phone. The last number she had dialed was the x-files office, so she just pushed 'dial'.   
  
Mulder: Mulder reclined in his desk's chair as he made shapes out of the pencils stuck in the ceiling. ((Connect the dots, Mulder style)) Suddenly, the phone rung. the phone rung twice, than he picked it up just before the third ring. Although Mulder couldn't yet hear the voices, he could feel the fear and tension flowing through the phones earpiece. "Hello?"   
  
Reyes: "Agent Mulder?" Reyes' voice came through slightly whispered. "Agent Mulder? Are you there? I'm at the bank at thirty fi-" Her voice cut off  
  
The cool feeling of metal pressed against her back. "No body move?!"  
  
Mulder: "Reyes?" Mulder softly whispered "Whats happening?" Mulder ran out of the basement office, leaving his jacket behind. He looked back into the office, just in time to see the pencil stuck in the ceiling where the trigger would be fall out of the ceiling, and drop noislesly onto the floor. 


	2. 666

Reyes: Slowly she raised her arms, lifting her jacket up above her gun. For a moment, she thought of reaching for her gun and trying to take the situation single handedly. The men looked away for only a second. Reyes took the opertunity to reach down for her gun. A split second later he turned around and realised she was about to shot him. Number one rulde of combat, shoot them b afore they shoot you.  
  
Mulder: Mulder hopped into his car and wove through the busy D.C. street. A charter bus slowly crove in fornt of him. An identlical bus was to the right and one was behind him. Mulder glanced over the the left, deciding wiether to drive on the side walk. A fence surrounded the construction on his left. He was trapped, and had no option but to wait for a chance to escape.  
  
Reyes: Before she was half way around, the ringing noise of a gunshot rang through the large marble room. With a loud cry of pain, Monica felt herself fall to the ground Her right shoulder was screaming with pain. Carefully, she brought her left hand up to grab it.  
  
Mulder: Mulder's fury rose inside of him. He rolled down the window, leaned his head out the window and screamed an endless string of obsenities. He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't realise the charter bus behind him was riding his ass. As Mulder pulled his head back into the car he was thrown forward, Slamming his head into the windsheild. He could feel a warm substance on his right arm. Slowly, he reached up with his left hand and grabbed the spot where glass had embeded itself in his arm.   
  
Reyes: She soon realised she couldn't move her right arm for the moment. hoplessly, she lay there. The man bent down and grabbed her gun. She tried to stop him, but the pain was overwhelming.  
  
Mulder: Mulder reached down with his left arm and undid his seat belt. I cna't let her get hurt...or.... die. I've got to get there. He slowly got out of the car, not even attempting to close the door. His entire body burned as the pain surged through him. He took off his shirt, the pain almost numbing him. Cautiously, he pressed the once white shirt against his arm and began to run. I have to get there  
  
Reyes: In severe pain, she lay almost in her axact spot in line. Two of the three bandits were getting the bankers to fill the money in the bags, the third stood in the middle of the room holding both his revolver and Reyes' Sig P226.   
  
Mulder: As Mulder was running, Something caught his eye. Mulder stopped for a moment, scared of what that ment. Mulder kept on running, running twords the bank. Although he knew not where 35th street was, or how to get there, he knew he was running twords it. 


	3. Samantha in the sky with triangles

Reyes: In the process of grabbing her gun the man grabbed her badge. "Special Agent Monica Julietta Reyes... You're FBI?" The man said in a mocking tone. For once, she held her tounge.  
  
Mulder: Mulder finally saw the bank. Right as he ran through the doors, the world around him swirled into pure black as his body crashed onto the floor.  
  
Reyes: The man by Reyes got up to investagate the loud noise by the doors. A second man went over and they finally locked the doors. Reyes saw him stumble in out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Mulder: Slowly, Mulder's eyes fluttered open "Huh?"  
  
Reyes: "Another FBI?" A man next to him held his badge the other kicked him again.  
  
Mulder: "Hey George!" One man yelled "We gonna take him too?"  
  
Reyes: "Is he bleeding?" the man at the counter yelled back.  
  
Mulder: "Yeah, he's bleeding good, got somethin' in his arm."  
  
Reyes: "Yeah, we can't let him go tellin' anyone! Take him over by the other FBI we'll start collecting 'em."  
  
Mulder: "I want the pretty one's badge!" yelled someone from the back.  
"Whodya mean? FBI man or FBI lady?" responded the man behind the counter.  
  
Reyes: Reyes was laying there, half conscience. She could feel her heart beat in her blood soaked palm. Her once red shirt was now soaked in crimson. Her head swam with the pain mixed with shock and bloodloss.  
  
Mulder: "We got the money, lets get our trophies outta here!"   
  
Reyes: "Think we could get money for em'?"  
  
Mulder: " Hell yes! They are FBI" 


	4. Slurpies anyone?

Reyes: "What brains are you two using?" The man who had both the revolver spoke up. He seemed to be the brains of the operation. With one carrying the money and the other two the Agents. The three burglers left the bank and all the scared inhabitants behind. Both the agents were thrown into the back of a large white van and the others crawled up into the seperated area with seats. Reyes cried out in shocking pain when they dropped her in as she woken all the way up again. She looked up from the cold van-bed. Across from her was Agent Mulder. Faintly, she spoke up. "Agent Mulder?"  
  
Mulder: "Huh?" Mulder was still half unconsious from the day's earlier events. "Yeah?"  
  
Reyes: Heavily, she took a ragged breath "How did you find the" cringe "bank?" Her grip on her arm got tighter as the pain increased.  
  
Mulder: "I don't know... i just...did. It's like for some reason i just knew where to go."  
  
Reyes: "Ha..." She rolled onto her back. "That's odd..." Now that she was wide awake the pain was hitting her full-force. Another cry of pain escaped her lips.   
  
Mulder: Mulder looked at Reyes with eyes full of pain and concern. He was about to knock open the door at his feet when the car screatched to a halt. "You're holding it wrong!!!" Yelled the 'Brains of the operation'. "Fine, I'll Just go inside and ask for directions. Hey, FBI's, you want a slurpie? 


End file.
